


Mango Brick

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki's child has a hobby. She likes to go through their very private stuff and often finds things she should not see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mango Brick

At the age of three, Tony and Loki's firstborn Autumn knew one thing for sure. Her parents had a habit of hiding perfectly safe and extremely fascinating things away from her. Moreover, they encouraged Autumn to search for those treasures by saying, 'It's not for children.' That was a code for 'it could be for children but we prefer to keep it to ourselves because we're greedy.' The last time i was a box of chocolates, though the filling smelled like Daddy's breath in the evening. The taste was also not too appetising, so Autumn simply removed the filling with her fingers and ate the chocolate. As usual, her parents had a hard time disciplining her as they laughed too hard to utter a full word.

That morning Autumn had another chance to snoop around. Mum and Dad were distracted by a white stick, slightly bigger than a pen. They didn't bother explaining the unnamed object to Autumn, too preoccupied with looking at it at different angles and discussing what it meant. Autumn decided to solve the mystery later and sneaked into her parents' bedroom. There was always something intriguing there, most often loudly described as _not for children, dammit, Autumn!_

She methodically checked every drawer and confiscated a half-eaten bar of chocolate, two marshmallows and a pink highlighter. She used it to draw abstract pictures on her forearm and legs, then accidentally discovered that the white sheet on the bed was also a good canvas. She pulled the covers off the bed and decorated the sheet with hearts and flowers. Beautiful. She really was as talented as her parents claimed.

Something purple caught her eyes, just when she was about to leave. At first, she thought it was a strange leather belt, similar to the ones Daddy wore. However, why was a belt tucked under a pillow? Also, the lack of a buckle and a puzzling shape suggested that Autumn's latest discovery was not a belt.

She picked it up and examined closely. Thin but strong strips of leather twined together into a heavy.... handle? Possibly, just like the gripping part of uncle Thor's hammer. But what was the purpose of dozens of braided tails, purple and black, stemming from one end of the handle? Could that be a mini mop? Autumn tried it on the floor and was not impressed, no floor could be cleaned with that thing. She raised it to her eyes and then it hit her. It was a doll. The handle was the body and the braids were, well, braids. How delightful. Autumn easily imagined the rest of the doll, her eyes were brown and she was wearing a long dress. She needed a name, of course, maybe Bibi? Yes, Bibi. She was very proud of her wonderful hairstyle and whenever Autumn moved her body, Bibi laughed as her braids danced happily in the air.

They quietly left the bedroom, pretending they were never there and headed to Autumn's room. She introduced Bibi to other toys and quickly organised a tea party. Bibi took a seat on one of little pink chairs and enjoyed the party immensely. She must have been so lonely in the bedroom, all by herself. Now she had others to play with, Lily the paper cup, Stacey the balloon and Snowball the penguin. They all drank their tea or juice and talked about ideas for the next game. Perhaps hide and seek.

Then the door was opened and Mum walked in. 'Autumn, we have some good news!' Mum announced cheerfully and joined the party. The grin faded away as soon as Bibi was spotted. Mum's eyes were never so big. 'Is that...?'

'Bibi,' Autumn explained, somewhat baffled by Mum's reaction. Was Bibi supposed to be a surprise gift?

'And what exactly is Bibi?'

'A doll.'

'I see. Where did you find her?'

'Under pillow.'

'Well. I need to have a word with Daddy.'

Autumn took Bibi and stealthily followed Mum to the living room. Daddy looked up at Mum and asked how it went with Autumn.

'Stark, you idiot. Didn't I tell you to hide Bill? Autumn found him and thinks he's a doll! Called him Bibi! They are having a tea party right now!'

Daddy burst out laughing. 'I know you're most upset about the fact that she didn't realise the flogger is male. But, dear, she's creative and her imagination-'

'She's playing with _our_ toy! Because of your forgetfulness! What if Thor shows up? He already thinks we suck at parenting.'

Autumn sensed her ownership of Bibi was at risk. Mum wanted the doll back. Hmm. How about a large serving of ice cream in exchange for Bibi?

'I can see you, you little spy,' Mum interrupted Autumn's plotting. 'Come here, show your father Bibi.'

Autumn joined them, jumping merrily, excited by the high probability of a sweet treat. Daddy's grimace discouraged her a little.

'Oh my God, it does look bad. Sweetheart, listen, this is not a real toy. It's something adults use to, umm, massage their backs.'

Mum snickered and muttered, 'Oh, Stark.' That made Autumn suspect Daddy wasn't telling her the whole truth.

'We could greatly appreciate it if you give us Bibi back. You cannot walk around with a flo-, ekhm, a massager.' Daddy continued, biting his lip not to smile.

'But is mine,' Autumn insisted in order to be bribed with a ridiculous amount of sweets. She was planning to cry as well.

Mum had enough of Dad's pointless talk and squatted down in front of Autumn, placing hands on Autumn's shoulders. That meant serious business.

'Child, enough of this. Give me my possession back,' Mum said in that seemingly calm but also very firm voice that usually ended every discussion. Autumn gave in and handed Bibi over. 'Good girl. Thank you. I know you want a reward. Remember what you've been asking for recently?'

'A kitten?'

'No. A baby brother, or sister,' Mum reminded and Autumn couldn't believe her luck. She had longed for a permanent playmate, someone who could not leave and was forced to play with her every time she wanted.

'Really? Baby?'

'Yes. It's really small now and needs to grow before you two can meet. Now, focus on this, think of the baby names and games you two will play soon, and do not mention Bibi to anyone, is that understood?'

'Yes! Oh! Maybe Snow?' Autumn didn't waste time, she had plenty of name suggestions. 'Brick! Mango! Cola! Airplane! Ninja!'

'I had a more traditional name in mind but we can negotiate.'

 

Months later, Autumn realised she had been tricked. Baby Henry Cocoa-Banana Stark was too tiny and too sleepy to play with her. He didn't do much, mostly drank milk and tried to eat his hands. That was not what she expected.


End file.
